


Watching and Whispering

by PerryPurpleFingers



Series: Egoween 2018 [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Tumblr Prompt, egoween, halloween Challenge 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerryPurpleFingers/pseuds/PerryPurpleFingers
Summary: "Stars and inky black darkness swirls around him as he feels himself fall down. He swears he can hear them whispering."





	Watching and Whispering

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 3 for a egoween challenge on tumblr

JJ woke up to a hardy yawn and the scent of crisp bacon. The sky was clear and filled with bright spring leaves and chirping birds. JJ jumped from his bed with jubilant anticipation. Still in his fuzzy flannel pajamas, he wandered down the stairs. In the kitchen, Anti was making a full course breakfast, and Chase was sitting on the counter next to him, watching cheerfully. The sight of such bright, friendly faces brought JJ to an equally resilient smile. Both Chase and Anti noticed JJ’s glow and beamed as well.

“Well, you sure are cheerful this morning.”

JJ nodded to Anti and gave the pair a quick hug before leaving them to their cooking. In the living room, Marvin and Schneep sat, occupying themselves. Taking a seat next to the magician, JJ gave the two a welcoming smile.

“Want to see a new trick I’ve been working on?”

Marvin jumped from his seat at JJ’s approval and knelt in front of him, pulling a deck of cards from his back pocket. After a quick shuffle, he fanned the cards out for JJ.

“Now, pick a card.”

JJ slid his hand over the cards, eyeing Marvin with suspicion. Secretively, he snatched a single card and looked it over. Eight of clubs. While JJ examined his card, Marvin leaned forward and flicked it, setting it ablaze instantly.

“Oops,” the pyromaniac giggled.

JJ was only slightly startled by this. Marvin always went out of his was to make his viewer jump. A simple flame wasn’t anything major compared to other methods Marvin used. After a few more seconds of laughter, the magician turned to the doctor who was reading a book in the armchair.

“What’s in your pocket there, Schneep?”

Without looking up from his book, Schneep pulled a card from his breast pocket and turned it toward the pair on the couch. Wight of clubs.

JJ clapped in polite delight. A quick bow and the magician waltzed into the kitchen to impress another audience. With nothing else to do, JJ made his way into the back yard. It was pleasantly warm and the colors surrounding him were vibrant and lively. A deep breath of fresh springtime air and JJ took a seat to admire the beauty of the scenery.

Nearly asleep, JJ heard the distinct cry of a cat. It came from the other side of the house. JJ climbed out of his chair to investigate. When he rounded the corner, he saw a young tabby cat stranded on a branch of a towering oak. He could get a ladder, if he knew where one was. Anti could get it down quick. Before JJ could act on his thought, a flash of red and a strained shriek swung passed him and into the branches above.

Once the leaves settled, Jackaboyman popped his masked face out. A few more moments later and the rest of the hero followed, feline in hand. The poor creature wasn’t too grateful, clawing its way out of its rescuer’s arms.

Before JJ could react, he was asleep in bed again. When he woke up, everything changed. It was dark out and the cold air poured into the room. Unsure, JJ stepped into the hall. Nothing. The corridor looked endless in either direction and it seemed to spiral into the shadows. With a deep breath, he made his way down.

What felt like hours passed when the sickly crimson lights of the kitchen came into view. It couldn’t have been true. The scene in the kitchen caused JJ to tremble in petrified horror. The sight of Anti coated in blood mixed with the walls and cupboards overflowing with various organs and bodily tissues would have made JJ pass out, if he could.

The demon took no notice of JJ. They were occupied with hacking and chopping what appeared to be the body of Chase. He nearly gagged. To avoid being caught, he ducked down below the counter and crawled over the raw human flesh to the living room.

It wasn’t much better. A burning mask and ash sat on the couch. The flames engulfed the walls and part of the carpet. Still in the armchair, the doctor’s bones and clothes lie draped. His glasses and coat rested on his charred skeleton undisturbed. Aside from the crackling of the embers, JJ could hear a sound. Someone – no – someones were whispering in the walls of the building. JJ couldn’t see them, but he could hear them nearby.

Now in a full panic, JJ rushed outside. Everything was completely black. The ground was indistinguishable from the sky. An unearthly cacophonous howl echoed from around the house. Filled with dread, JJ felt his way to the oak tree. It was drained of all color. The leaves were bloodshot eyes and the wood was a ghastly white.

There was no flash of red this time. The leaves blinked as they grew larger and larger. As they did, the whispering grew in volume, still indecipherable. Heart racing, JJ backed away from the thing. Then he fell. Above him, Jackaboyman stood, eyeless. The cat, or some kind of clawed cretin, ran rampant across the fallen hero’s body, shredding his flesh. Strips of skin and muscle hung from him by tendons and other visceral threads.

JJ clenched his eyes shut in horror. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He wanted it to all go away. Just go away, please.  
After hours of weeping, he opened his eyes. There was nothing. There was only JJ and the inky black darkness that swirled around him as he plummeted. He swore he could hear them whispering still.  
Watching and whispering.


End file.
